The Truth
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Dibalik kesempurnaan, skill atau bakat yang dimiliki seseorang, pasti orang itu memiliki kekurangan dan kelemahan. SiBum fanfic. Warning yaoi inside. Author newbie nih.
1. Chapter 1 : Full of gossip!

The Truth

Author : Kim Chun Hee aka Shin Ayumi

Genre : Drama, Yaoi

Rated : 15+ (T for Teen)

Main Chara : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, and the others.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SM Entertainment, member-membernya milik keluarganya masing-masing. Tapi kalo fanfic ini milik saya.

Summary : Dibalik kesempurnaan, skill atau bakat yang seseorang miliki, pasti orang itu juga memiliki kelemahan.

Story line... (If you don't like so don't read)

Author POV

Super Junior… Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu. Sebuah grup atau lebih tepatnya boyband asal Korea Selatan yang namanya sudah merambah ke seluruh dunia. Maka jangan heran bahwa Super Junior kini dikenal sebagai grup idola pemimpin Hallyu Wave yang sukses menyebarkan demam Korea kemana-mana.

Sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi grup atau boyband maupun girlband di Korea sana harus memiliki 1 orang yang dikenal sebagai visual/maskot atau bisa dibilang orang yang paling ditonjolkan dalam grup.

Choi Siwon

Itulah nama visual atau maskot dari Super Junior. Pantas jika agensi mereka memberikan jabatan visual itu pada Siwon.

Tampan, berbakat, pintar, berkelakuan baik, dan memiliki segalanya. Soal kekayaan tidak usah diragukan lagi, orang tuanya adalah pemilik perusahaan Hyundai corp yang saat ini sukses membuka cabang 7 negara di seluruh dunia. Wanita mana yang tidak terpikat olehnya?

Lain Choi Siwon lain lagi Kim Kibum.

Namja yang dijuluki Snow White ini juga tak kalah menariknya dengan Siwon. Kepribadiannya yang tenang dan terkesan dingin juga bisa membuat wanita penasaran dan ingin mencari tau lebih dalam lagi tentangnya. Namun sayang, semenjak keputusannya untuk vakum dari Super Junior dan memilih focus ke karir aktingnya membuat ELF harus menunggu demi kembalinya si 'Snow White' ini.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Choi Siwon juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Kibum, namun Siwon masih bias membagi waktunya untuk Super Junior.

"Ya! Siwon-hyung, kau ada syuting lagi ya?"

"Ne, begitulah."

"Aisshh~~… Kau ini, kalau kau sudah pergi syuting kau pasti tidak akan pulang ke dorm. Dorm jadi sepi karena tidak ada kau hyung." Kata ryeowook mengeluh.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau sudah selesai aku pasti akan pulang. Lagipula kan masih ada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan yang lainnya."

"Iya, aku tau sih."

"Hmm.. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Mungkin aku akan pulang 3 hari kedepan."

Sementara itu.

"Kibum-sshi apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ne."

"Kajja pemotretannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

…

"Ya bagus!"

Krek.. Krekk.. (bunyi kamera ceritanya)

"Ayo, tersenyum.." kata juru kamera yang memfoto Kibum.

Krek.. Krek..

Author POV

Suara jepretan kamera dan cahaya lampu yang terang mendominasi ruangan itu. Ya… Kim Kibum sedang menjalani pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah terkenal di Korea.

"Baiklah.. istirahat 10 menit setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi." Kata Juru kamera.

"Kibum-sshi, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang ganti karena nanti kita akan menjalani sesi pemotretan kedua."

"Ne, manager-hyung."

…. (Di ruang ganti artis)

Kibum POV

Aku segera pergi ke ruang ganti untuk persiapan pemotretan kedua. Lalu 2 orang wanita penata rias artis datang dan mulai meriasku. Yang 1 merias wajahku yang 1 lagi membantu memilihkan baju untukku.

Lalu ku dengar mereka berdua bergosip, awalnya aku tidak peduli tentang topic yang mereka bicarakan tetapi ketika mereka berbicara tentang Super Junior sontak aku langsung pasang pendengaran.

"Hei, kau tau tidak? Pamor super junior sepertinya tidak akan pernah surut meskipun agensi mereka sudah mendebutkan grup baru yang katanya akan menjadi pengganti dari Super Junior itu."

"Oh… Maksudmu Exo? Ya menurutku juga begitu. Sepertinya penggemar K-pop dari Korea maupun seluruh dunia sudah terlalu melekat dengan Super Junior. Dan aku yakin sekali mereka akan tetap loyal dengan grup itu, bahkan sampai member-membernya tua."

"Iya benar. Hei, apa kau sudah dengar gossip tentang kedekatan Choi Siwon dengan artis dari Indonesia itu?"

"Sudah… Bukankah itu berita lama yang sudah tak asing lagi? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak.. Saat kemunculan berita itu, aku sedikit kaget sepertinya Choi Siwon memang menyukai gadis itu. Menurutmu bagaimana, apakah mereka cocok?"

"Aku sih setuju saja jika Choi Siwon berpacaran dengan artis itu terlebih lagi ku dengar dia adalah artis dari Indonesia yang namanya sudah terkenal sampai ke seluruh dunia. Hmm… Kalau tidak salah namanya Agnes Monica kan?"

"Iya, benar. Saat aku mencari infonya di internet, ternyata dia sangat cantik, pintar, dan juga berbakat. Dia juga dikenal sebagai artis yang pekerja keras."

"Hmm… Tapi aku ragu dengan kedekatan mereka."

"Ragu kenapa?"

"Kalau ku lihat dari mention mereka di twitter, kelihatannya Agnes Monica hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai teman. Bisa dilihat dari respon mentionnya terhadap Siwon, aku merasa tidak ada yang istimewa dari hubungan mereka."

"Jadi bisa dibilang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Iya."

"Waahh… Kasian sekali ya? Sepertinya Agnes Monica itu memiliki selera yang tinggi, masa dia menolak pria sesempurna Choi Siwon. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan langsung menerima Siwon. Kyaaaa..!"

"Ah kau ini! Tapi kenapa bisa 2 wanita menolak Choi Siwon, apa ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Dua? Maksudmu?"

"Iya.. Bukankah Choi Siwon pernah menyukai Cho Ahra, kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Eh? Benar juga ya."

"Jangan-jangan… Rumor itu benar."

"Rumor apa?"

"Rumor kalau Choi Siwon gay."

"Apaaaa?!"

"Jangan keras-keras!"

"Ups! Ta-tapi.. ada benarnya juga sih. Terlebih lagi Choi Siwon itu kan dikenal sebagai member grup yang suka melakukan skinship dengan sesama anggotanya."

"Aduuhh… Kalau berbicara tentang skinship ataupun fanservice aku jadi ingat tentang Super Show sebelumnya. Banyak sekali WonKyu moment disitu."

"Bukan Kyuhyun saja tapi Donghae dan yang lainnya tak luput dari sentuhan Siwon."

"Iya.. Hiiiyyy… Aku juga ingat kata-kata 'Pria baik sudah pasti memiliki pacar wanita tapi pria sempurna belum tentu memiliki pacar wanita.' Siwon kan pria yang tergolong sempurna, tampan, pintar, kaya, dan memiliki semuanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia itu gay, lagipula banyak yang sudah curiga kok."

"Tapi entahlah, itu kan hanya dia yang tau."

Tiba-tiba Kibum memotong pembicaraan..

"Hei! Kenapa kalian malah bergosip? Kalian membuang-buang waktuku!" kata Kibum dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Ah?! Maaf.. Maaf…. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Kata kedua penata rias itu sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

…..

"Kibum-sshi, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf manager hyung, tadi kedua penata rias itu menjengkelkan."

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepat kau harus ke sesi pemotretan lagi."

… (skip time)

"Manager-hyung, apa hari ini masih ada jadwal untukku?"

"Sebentar, aku cek dulu…. Sepertinya tidak ada, pemotretan tadi adalah jadwal terakhirmu hari ini. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini manager-hyung."

"Ne, selamat beristirahat."

Kibum POV

Hari ini aku beruntung sekali karena jadwalku sudah habis, padahal sekarang masih jam 6. Tapi sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemen saja, jarang-jarang aku pulang jam segini.

…(sesampainya di apartemen)

Aku membuka knop pintu dan langsung merebahkan diriku di sofa. Lalu….

*Krriiiuukk~~…*

Lapar pun melanda..

Aku pergi ke dapur mencoba untuk memastikan apakah ada makanan atau tidak. Saat aku lihat di lemari, tadaa..

Persediaan makananku sudah habis, terpaksa aku beli ke supermarket dulu. Kebetulan di dekat apartemenku ada supermarket, jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot naik bis atau taksi, cukup berjalan kaki saja. Sebelumnya aku tidak akan melupakan tips bepergian keluar ala selebriti. Pertama yang kubutuhkan adalah jaket hitam, topi, dan masker untuk menyamarkan identitasku dan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada fans liar yang siap mengerumuniku kapan saja.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan akhirnya aku sampai.

Entah kenapa saat ini aku sangat ingin makan kimchi, tapi ketika aku mencarinya sudah tidak ada. Lalu aku tanya pada pada pelayan barang.

"Maaf, apakah kimchi disini masih ada?"

"Ada, tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan." Kata pelayan itu sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang aneh, mungkin aneh karena melihat Kibum dengan pakaian serba tertutup di musim panas.

Sambil menunggu aku duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat pelayan kasir. Karena bosan tanganku tak henti-hentinya memainkan ponselku.

Di dekat tempatku duduk saat ini kulihat ada 3 orang gadis yang kelihatannya sangat asik membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi ku abaikan saja, sampai suatu ketika mereka membicarakan topic yang sama saat aku menjalani pemotretan tadi.

"Hei, coba lihat! Aku dapat foto ini, bagaimana romantis sekali bukan?" (gadis 1)

"Foto apa? Kyyaaaaaa! So sweeeeet! Ini menarik sekali, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" (gadis 2)

"Aku mendapatkannya, dari situs ELF Indonesia, bagaimana keren kan?" (gadis 1)

"Aahh.. Iya benar." (gadis 2)

"Kau tau tidak? Saat Super Show 5 di Indonesia, banyak sekali WonKyu moment, aku yang saat itu pergi kesana menggunakan SM travel langsung histeris. Sepertinya Siwon oppa memang memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Kyuhyun." (gadis 1)

'Apa?! Yang benar saja!' kata Kibum dalam benaknya dan sedikit kaget.

"Perasaan tertentu? Maksudnya?" (gadis 2)

"Kau ini terlalu polos, tentu saja perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan grup." (gadis 1)

"Maksudnya sahabat?" (gadis 2)

"Aisshh.. Babo! Lebih dari itu." (gadis 1)

"M-Mwo?! Ci-Cinta?" (gadis 2)

"Haha.. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, banyak sekali wanita dari kalangan artis maupun fans yang sangat tergila-gila karena pesonanya, tapi sepertinya Siwon oppa sama sekali tidak tertarik. Apa kau tidak merasa curiga?" (gadis 1)

"Benar juga sih. Ja-jangan-jangan dia itu…"(gadis 2)

"Yaoi! Hahahaha…."(gadis 2)

"Heeii! Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?" (gadis 3)

"Kami sedang bicara tentang WonKyu. Hehe.." (gadis 1 dan 2)

"Aiisshh~~.. Kalian ini selalu saja membicarakan tentang hal itu, dasar pikiran seorang fujoshi. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, aku sudah dapat bahan-bahannya."

"Ayoo~.." (gadis 1 dan 2)

Kibum POV

Oh.. Bagus.. Bagus sekali. Dalam 1 hari aku dapat topik pembicaraan yang sama yang bisa membuatku illfeel. ELF itu sepertinya sangat menyukai fanservice WonKyu. Aku jadi miris mendengarnya, maksudku ayolah! Awalnya aku juga sempat curiga kalau Siwon hyung itu gay, tapi aku mencoba menepis persepsi ku yang gila itu.

"Tuan, ini bahan-bahan kimchinya." Kata pelayan itu.

"Oh terimakasih."

Semakin lama aku semakin bosan disini, lalu aku cepat-cepat bertransaksi dan pergi dari sini, pulang menuju apartemenku, dan makan kimchi yang enak.

_To be continued.._

_Author's note : Halo semuanya... Ini fanfic pertamaku. It's so simple right? hehe.. Saya newbie nih jadi sesudah baca tolong review ya, karena kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Oh iya, maaf kalau ada diantara readers yang seorang Siwon Agnes shipper, saya gak bermaksud buat menyindir apalagi ngebash couple itu. This is just fanfic aka cerita fiksi. Just enjoy it.. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet my group

_Dddrrtttt... Ddddrrtt..._

_Kibum : Manager-hyung? Ada apa menelpon? Apa hari ini ada jadwal untukku?_

_Manager : Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitaumu kalau jadwalmu hari ini kosong. Jadi hari ini kau bisa santai._

_Kibum : Jinjjayeo?_

_Manager : Ne, mana mungkin aku bohong. Sudah ya, aku mau menikmati hari liburku. Sampai jumpa._

_Kibum : Sampai jumpa._

*klik

Kibum POV

Hari ini off? Tumben sekali manager ku baik hati, biasanya dia sengaja mencari job yang menurutku tidak penting supaya aku terus bekerja. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Hmm.. tapi kalau libur begini apa yang akan ku lakukan ya? Kalau bermain ke dorm super junior pasti tidak ada siapapun disana. Mereka semua kan sedang sibuk.

_Drrrttt... Ddrrrrttt..._

Ada yang menelponku, tapi ini nomor siapa? Tidak ada namanya, ku angkat sajalah semoga bukan dari sasaeng fans.

_Kibum : Yoboseo?_

_Siwon : Apa ini dengan Kibum?_

_Kibum : Ne, nuguya?_

_Siwon : Ini aku, Siwon-hyung.._

'Siwon-hyung? Ada apa dia menelponku?'

_Kibum : Oh, Siwon-hyung? Tumben kau menelpon, ada apa?_

_Siwon : Apa hari ini kau ada jadwal? Kalau tidak ada bisa kita bertemu?_

_Kibum : Ne, eodisseo?_

_Siwon : Temui aku di restoran Illbok._

_Kibum : Ne, aku segera kesana._

_*klik_

Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon-hyung ingin bertemu denganku? Tapi sudahlah.. Sebaiknya aku kesana dulu untuk mengetahui apa tujuannya dan aku tidak ingin membuat dia menunggu lama.

Setelah berdandan yang rapi aku menuju ke tempat yang Siwon-hyung maksud.

(20 menit kemudian)

Akhirnya aku sampai di restoran Illbok, tempat aku dan Siwon-hyung akan bertemu. Saat aku memasuki restoran itu, aku melihat Siwon-hyung melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Kibum-ah!"

(Kibum datang menghampiri Siwon)

"Selamat pagi." kata Siwon dengan nada ramah.

"Ne, selamat pagi."

"Apa hari ini kau sedang tidak jadwal? dan aku tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Tidak hyung, hari ini aku memang sedang tidak ada jadwal. Kalau hyung sendiri?"

"Sama, hari ini juga aku sedang libur."

...*silent

"Kibum-ah, kau tidak banyak berubah ya? Semenjak kita masih sama-sama grup. Haahhh~~... Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan kebersamaan kita saat masih di dorm. Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk aktif dengan Super Junior lagi?"

"Ah? Ano.. Sebenarnya aku ingin tapi..."

"Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku iri melihat member super junior yang lain, disaat mereka bersama-sama dengan pasangannya aku hanya sendiri."

"Hyung... apa kau memintaku untuk segera kembali?"

"Ne Kibum.. Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak punya seseorang untuk 'pelampiasan' , saat ini aku terpaksa dekat dengan Kyuhyun jadi bisa dibilang Kyuhyun hanya pelampiasan sementaraku dan karena itu aku sering dimarahi Sungmin."

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan? Dan sebenarnya apa yang Siwon-hyung bicarakan? Lalu apa maksudnya pelampiasan? Ah?! Jangan-jangan...

"Hyung.. apa yang sedang kau bicarakan itu?"

"Haha... Bahkan kepolosanmu itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Kim Kibum, sebenarnya aku..." (Siwon mendekati Kibum)

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Saranghae..."

"M-Mwo?! Kau.. bilang apa?"

"Apa yang tadi kuucapkan belum jelas? Haruskah aku lebih memperpendek jarak kita?"

"Ah... ti-tidak hyung."

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi saat itu aku tidak punya keberanian."

"Jadi.. rumor itu benar.. ternyata kau.."

"Yes, Kim Kibum. I'm gay and now you know it." kata Siwon sambil menampilkan senyum seringainya.

"Aaaaaaa..!"

...

"Hey! Hey! Kibum-ssi!"

"Aaaaaa...!"

#PLAK! (Manager menampar Kibum)

"Aww.. Aduh sakit.."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, dari tadi ku bangunkan kau tidak bangun-bangun. Setelah itu kau berteriak seketika, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" kata managernya.

"Fiuhh~... Ternyata hanya mimpi." kata Kibum sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kau mimpi apa? Sampai teriak begitu, kau mimpi dikejar hantu ya?"

"Sudahlah, manager-hyung.. Itu bukan hal penting. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku minta kunci ke petugas apartemen."

"Oh begitu... Lalu kenapa kau ke apartemenku, bukankah kau bilang hari ini tidak ada jadwal?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Tidak ada jadwal? Sini kupukul lagi biar kau benar-benar sadar!"

"Ah tidak-tidak! Hentikan!"

"Haahh~.. dasar. Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat, makanya aku datang kesini. Sekarang cepat mandi, kita harus melaksanakan jadwal."

... (beberapa saat kemudian)

"Oh iya, hari ini aku ada jadwal apa saja?"

"Khusus untuk hari ini, kau hanya punya 1 jadwal."

"Jinjja? Apa itu?"

"Aku dan manager Super Junior sudah sepakat untuk melibatkanmu dalam kegiatan mereka, dan kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka di acara 'Sehari Bersama Super Junior'."

"MWOO..?! Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Hm? Kenapa apanya? Apa kau tidak senang, Kibum-ssi?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku.. Hanya saja.."

"Ah sudahlah.. tidak usah basa basi lagi, sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

* * *

"Hey Shindong hyung, katanya hari ini akan ada tamu spesial yang akan menemani kita seharian penuh ya? Apa itu benar?"

"Kata manager sih begitu."

"Aduh.. Aku takut kalau orang itu adalah sasaeng fans."

"Mana mungkin manager membiarkan sasaeng fans bersama kita, yang ada bisa bahaya."

"Iya juga sih."

Saat member Super Junior yang lain tengah sibuk membicarakan siapa orang yang akan bersama mereka seharian penuh, lalu datanglah orang yang sempat jadi pembicaraan diantara mereka semua.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Inilah orang yang akan menemani kalian selama seharian." kata manager Super Junior sambil menggeser posisinya dan kini terlihatlah orang yang dimaksud.

"MWO?! KIBUM?!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Hai semuanya..."

"Kyaaaa... Kibuuum! Jeongmal bogoshipeo~..!" kata Donghae yang langsung memeluk Kibum.

"Hey Donghae-ah! Tidak usah berlebihan, kau ini seperti fangirl saja." kata Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya iri.

"Ayo, masuk.."

Di ruang tengah semua member berkumpul.

"Waahh~... Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata yang akan menemani kami adalah Kibum."

"Iya, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak punya jadwal lain?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, khusus untuk hari ini jadwalku adalah menemani kalian."

"Asik! Sebenarnya sudah lama kami ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi selalu saja tidak bisa karena padatnya jadwal."

"Heeii kalian semua! Super Junior bisa bertemu dengan Kibum kan karena kami." kata kedua manager mereka.

"Oh iya! Terima kasih manager-hyung!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Kok dari tadi aku tidak melihat Siwon ya? Dia kemana?" tanya Kangin.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur, semalam dia pulang larut sekali."

"Baiklah! Salah satu dari kita membangunkannya."

"Jangan aku ya." kata Donghae.

"Jangan aku juga." kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Disuruh membangunkan saja tidak mau." kata Kangin.

"Bukan begitu, terakhir kali aku membangunkan Siwon-hyung dia malah menarikku ke kasur dan menjadikan aku guling. Bagaimana kalau Kibum-hyung saja?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Eh.. tapi.."

"Ayolah, hanya membangunkan saja kok.."

"Ayo kuantar."

Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum ke kamar Siwon.

"Nah, itu dia! Berdoa lah hyung, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hehe.." kata Kyuhyun yang langsung meninggalkan Kibum.

'Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa maksudnya?!' pikir Kibum.

Kibum POV

Kenapa jadi aku yang disuruh membangunkannya? Aishh~.. Kyuhyun meninggalkanku lagi. Tapi yasudahlah, lagipula hanya membangunkannya saja kan.

_Yes, Kim Kibum. I'm gay, and now you know it._

Ah?! Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran mimpi yang semalam? Sudahlah Kim Kibum, tidak usah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Siwon hyung? Bangunlah! Ini sudah pagi." kata Kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan namja yang sedang dibangunkannya itu.

"Mmmhh~~... Masih ngantuuk~.."

Ternyata sulit untuk membangunkannya.

"Siwon hyung! Cepat bangun! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Kyuhyuuun~..."

*GREP

(Siwon menarik bahu Kibum lalu Kibum jatuh ke pelukan Siwon yang sekarang masih setengah tidur)

"Aaaaaa..! TIDAAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUU!" (Kibum berteriak)

"Ah? Ada apa ini?"

(Siwon juga kaget mendengar teriakan Kibum dan langsung terbangun, Kibum pun cepat-cepat bangkit dan menjauh)

"Kibum? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku disuruh member lain untuk membangunkanmu."

"Oh begitu... Eh? tadi aku memelukmu ya? Hehe.. Maaf, kukira kau Kyuhyun."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Apa kau mau menemaniku disini?" kata Siwon yang sedikit menggoda Kibum.

"Ti-tidak... baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

End of Kibum POV

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Ne."

"Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan, darimana ya?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya, mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

"Mungkin saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah Siwon yang sudah rapi mengenakan jeans biru dan kemeja putih.

"Hai semuanya!"

"Hai.. Diantara kami ternyata kaulah yang paling telat bangun."

"Maaf.. semalam aku lelah sekali. Oh iya, kenapa Kibum ada disini?"

"Kalian akan syuting 'Sehari Bersama Super Junior' dan Kibum adalah orang yang akan menemani kalian." kata manager.

"Oh begitu... "

"Sekarang bersiap-siaplah karena sebentar lagi kru kamera akan datang dan kita akan mulai syuting."

"NE!"

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note : Hai reader, maaf ya lama update nya.. Ini juga baru segini dulu, soalnya banyak readers yang minta buru-buru update sih. Di chap ini belum terlalu keliatan konfliknya, itu bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya. Oh iya, disini saya bikin Kibum oppa rada OOC soalnya dia curiga sama sikapnya Siwon oppa. Tapi siapa tau aja di kehidupan nyata Kibum oppa yang cool and kalem tingkahnya bisa jadi konyol kalo ada Siwon oppa #plak!

Makasih udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review ^^


End file.
